


Incompresa bellezza interiore

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Pollon - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Narciso ama, non ricambiato, Eco.Scritta ispirandomi a questa puntata: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHTn9bZYik8.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXUTmb8eSbc.Scritta per il ‘Ripopoliamo i fandom!’ della pagina facebook ‘Il giardino di Efp’.





	Incompresa bellezza interiore

Incompresa bellezza interiore

  


  


_A drop in the ocean / A change in the weather / I was praying that you and me might end up together / It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert / But I’m holding you closer than most ‘cause you are my heaven (“A drop in the ocean” – Ron Pope)._

  


  


Narciso si appoggiò contro il tronco di un albero, osservando Eco immersa nell’acqua.

“Una goccia nell'oceano, un cambiamento nel tempo. Ho pregato che io e te potessimo finire insieme.

È come desiderare la pioggia, mentre sono nel deserto”.

Uscì da dietro l’albero, con lo sguardo chino e raggiunse la polla d’acqua.

“Ti sto tenendo più vicina che mai. Perché tu sei il mio paradiso” bisbigliò. S’inginocchiò davanti alla riva del fiumiciattolo, la ninfa si coprì i seni nudi con un braccio.

“Sei tornato brutto, noto” sussurrò, i capelli rosa le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

“Sono tornato me stesso. Preferisco perderti che ferirti” rispose lui.

  
[104].  
  



End file.
